


Memories

by Crossingbordersonmyown



Series: Monsta X Drabbles [2]
Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Hiding from the World, Sneaking Out, idol Kihyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 21:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17836427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossingbordersonmyown/pseuds/Crossingbordersonmyown
Summary: Looking back, you always remember Kihyun being there for you in your time of need, and tonight was one of those nights. When a date night goes wrong you call on him, the one person you know will come comfort you, even with his busy schedule as an idol. The two of you, meeting at the place, the hiding place that both of you still go to after all these years every time both of you needed to get away from everything.





	Memories

"Ki-Kihyun?" you whimpered over the phone as your best friend picked up. 

"Y/n? Aren't you supposed to be on your date? What happened?" he says concerned, more questions spilling from his lips the longer you remained silent.

A hiccup leaves your lips before you manage to speak "Just meet me in the place please, I don't want to talk too much about it," you say before a sob leaves your lips.

Kihyun balled his fists as he hears you trying your best to keep your whimpers to a minimum to not worry him. "I will be there as fast as I can with a blanket and some food."

"Thank you," you say before hanging up, quickly leaving the restaurant you had been waiting at for over an hour waiting for a date that had never shown.

Quickly you begin to walk to your hiding spot, a spot you and Kihyun visited to get away from things and to hide from the harsh reality that is life. 

Kihyun and you had been inseparable since you were young, growing up to become best friends. He had always been there for you and you had alway been there for him. 

Looking around you made sure no one was walking as you turned down an alleyway before quickly walking over to a ladder, climbing up it quickly before reaching the top. At the top was a metal staircase that led up to the top of the building.

The staircase was blocked by a door with a lock on it, a lock that you luckily had the key for.

Slowly you unlocked it and walked up to the top quickly, wiping the tears that were still falling from your face, worried Kihyun may have beaten you here. Not wanting to make him any more concerned than you are sure he already is. 

As you make your way to the top you climb up another small ladder and push yourself up over the ledge to the roof of the tall building. Luckily you had beaten Kihyun as you looked around at the city, the darkness above slightly lit from all the lights of the big city, the smog reflecting it and making the sky seem brighter than it should. 

Walking over to the edge you looked out a the river, a few boats sailing back and forth a lot more barren than during the day. This is why this was your safe haven, it was peaceful and quiet. The only sound was the sound of cars traveling in the distance. 

Closing your eyes you took in a few deep breaths, calming yourself and thinking of all the memories attached to this place. The countless times you and Kihyun had fallen asleep after a fight with a lover or family. Sometimes you met up here for lunch when your work schedules lined up. And when you both were in school you would come up here after school to do homework together. 

Yes, there were many memories attached to this place, but as you both got older the time spent up here had thinned, due to both of your busy schedules. In fact, it was rare you both saw each other at all anymore. The only form of communication was text message with occasional phone calls. 

"It's been a while hasn't it," Kihyun whispers causing you to jump and open your eyes only to see him standing next to you,  
a backpack on his back his hair a bright shade of Pink, a black hoodie and face mask hiding him from any people who may recognize him, after all he was the lead singer of the up and coming group, Monsta X. 

"It's been too long, I miss this," you mumble as you look back out at the river. 

"Me too," he whispers as he turns to look at you before pushing his hood down, discarding his facemask into his backpack before pulling out a blanket and some junk food.

"You still know what I need even after all this time," you smile a little as you watch him lay the blanket on the ground. 

"How could I forget. You are my best friend after all," he smirks before his face falls, realizing the reason why you asked him to come. "So what happened anyway?" he asks as he sits down, you shortly following. 

"Same old same old ditched date," You shrugged "What made this one sting a little was this was the third time we were seeing each other."

"Ouch, that's nasty. Don't worry about it too much, maybe an emergency came up. If not you will find someone who deserves someone as beautiful and amazing as you," he smiled over at you nudging you slightly as you opened a bag of potato chips.

Shrugging you take a bite and look over at him. "Yeah, I guess you are right."

"I am always right," he says smugly as he looks up at the sky and groans "I wish we could see the stars more often, it's too smoggy in this city now."

Laying on your back you looked up at the sky, seeing a few bright stars try to twinkle through the thick foggy clouds that hung above the city. "It's always been this smoggy Ki," 

He laughs and nods "True I guess you are right."

* * *

A short time later all the junk food was now in both of your bellies as you curled up next to Kihyun who had now laid down, putting his arm around you. His eyes still glued to the sky as if looking for any clear area to see the stars. 

"We should probably get going," he signs only to have you shake your head and grab onto his hoodie, snuggling deeper into his chest. 

"No, I don't want to go. Can we sleep here like we used to?" you mumble as your eyes begin to close once more.

Kihyun stops and looks down at you, your eyes practically closed at this point. It had been so long since the last time you both fell asleep up here, he missed that the most. Cuddling up next to you and sleeping. It felt safe. It grounded him more than anything.

Unfortunately, he couldn't do that anymore, not with idol life being as demanding as it was, but for some reason. Seeing you like this made him for once not care as he made up his mind. "Okay, we can stay," he says as he watches you waiting for a response only to see your mouth open slightly, already asleep from waiting for him to make up his mind. 

Looking back up at the sky he smiled before closing his own eyes and dozing off to sleep below the smoggy sky, his mind running full of memories of you and him together, something he would never give up for anything in the world.


End file.
